dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Timothy Hearst
This is a Talk page for all rules that apply for Talk Pages apply here. Please Sign your Posts with four tildas "~" Messages Go Here Profile pic Whilst the picture on here is excellent could anyone let me know where is comes from, i haven´t seen this colour pic of timothy and we don´t allow fan coloured pictures on the wiki.[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 11:12, October 15, 2010 (UTC) every picture in this article is an official material: the 'profile picture' was taken from 179th chapter cover and is NOT by any means fan-coloured(altho at the original, full, picture Timothy was rotated to the side so it had to been rotated some more that the Character himself would be more vetical/straight (that could give you the impression that you've never seen this picture before), moreover, the background has been blurred so it won't interfere with the initial purpose of profile picture (I hope that what have been done is not violation of the rules!) the other colourated picture (Timothy and Tsukikami) is taken from the artbook but this picture initially is a 19th volume cover Wszemir 17:57, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Innocence could anyone explain to me if Timothy is parasite type or equipment type of the exorcist? or even better provides the references? the jewel might suggest the equipment status of his innocence however it doesn't take part in the battle in any way(like Lenalee's boots or Kanda's katana) it does nothing but glowing when Timothy has his anti-akuma weapon activated - moreover it's HIS SOUL which does all the work which shows that he's the parasite type. --Wszemir 22:59, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Since Timothy's father made him swallow the jewel that possessed the Innocence, the Innocence most likely had to force itself to be used by its Accommodator, Timothy. Usually, equipment type Anti-Akuma Weapons require reforging so that their Accommodators can use them, but Timothy was forcibly joined with the Innocence. And Lenalee's boots and Kanda's katana force them to engage in physical combat, while Timothy's jewel and Miranda's clock require more mental control and less physical execution. Parasitic types are when the user merges on a cellular level, like Allen with his arm and Arystar with his teeth. People don't go around growing jewels out of their foreheads. So, I would call it equipment; the fact that the Innocence grew a jewel in his forehead after he was forced to swallow a jewel is just another way of the Innocence acting out of the ordinary to protect and become one with its Accommodator (like when Lenalee had to swallow her liquified Dark Boots). .Seshat. 23:08, February 13, 2011 (UTC) but what about Krory's case then? if not the men-eating plant Cross gave to him, Krory's innocence would never activate on it's own. it's as if some objects were the containers of the Innocence/it's catalysts and after fulfilling it's purpose becomes the waste(the plant died; the jewel would be the side effect of activation). furthermore if your theory it's right(and I'm not saying it's wrong) then Timothy is most likely the crystal type user - which would be confirmed in the series since those types of Innocence users are especially rare. and the last but not least: isn't the boundary on the spiritual level more complex than on cellular level? Furthermore Allen was able to restore his innocence once he fully accepted his Innocence; Krory was able to beat Jasedevi when he, just like Allen, understood his worries and feelings, then his innocence received a 'boost-up' the same goes with Timothy he was able to use Tsukikami's full potential when he understood his own feelings and (in this case literally) talked it over with his innocence. Kanda even in the flashback's never really accepted his Innocence he was petrified and full of hatred when the Innocence (finally) activated, Bookman and Lavi are just using it because they had to, the same goes to all the equipment users - they do not really share any mutual bond with their anti-akuma weapon. --Wszemir 00:06, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Innocence activate on their own all the time: Remember Lala? She lived far longer than she should have when all of the other dolls had broken, and she gained a personality. And remember Chaozii's bracelets, when they were still in Tiedoll's possession? They started glowing, and then he seemed to understand what they were 'saying' and let them go to Chaozii's side. And Cross left the plant with Krory because he knew it belonged there, likely because it had 'told' him in some way. And if Innocence don't activate on their own, how do Finders locate them? Innocence cause unnatural phenomena. They want to be found. A crystal-type results when an Accommodator's Innocence bonds with their blood on an outwardly scale; Lenalee's Boots aren't necessarily apart of her, but were they to become damaged, they would repair using her body's blood and merge with it the Innocence held within the leftover of the rings. I wasn't trying to suggest that Timothy's was a crystal-type, I was just saying that equipment type Innocence has been known to act outside of the boundaries of regular equipment type standards. And, yes, all Accommodators share a bond with their Anti-Akuma Weapons, but that's because Innocence is know, to a certain level, to be sentient, otherwise it wouldn't act outside of its boundaries and save its Accommodator, like the Dark Boots did with Lenalee in her battle with Eshi and Cross did with Allen when Tyki damaged his heart. An equipment type and a parasitic type, two known different types, performing the same action; saving their Accommodator. All Accommodators, regardless of type, must bond with their Innocence (using their bodies, minds and 'souls', if you wish) in order to become more powerful with them. A bond between an Accommodator and the Innocence isn't enough to distinguish what makes Innocence parasitic or equipment. (Remember when Bookman warned Lavi not to become "too close" to his Innocence? they're Bookmen) Parasitic requires a cellular bond, meaning it must be one with the users body, a functioning part of their anatomy. (Though Lau Jimin is a strange one, but the Innocence bonded with the monkey and Klaud controls it, and it's still considered parasitic. Details have been a bit sketchy on that one.) Equipment requires an inanimate object, meaning something that isn't physically part of them but they still touch in order to use. Crystal is when an equipment type merges on the outside of the Accommodators body with a piece of said Accommodator's body, but is still not a functioning part of said Accommodator's anatomy. The fact that Tsukikami's ball is embedded in Timothy's forehead does not make it parasitic; the Innocence simply reacted to having its Accommodator so nearby (where it was literally in its stomach) and took form in order for him to use it. Another example of an equipment type reaching out out of the norm to help its Accommodator was when Mugen reached out to Kanda from several floors away and took the form of a blade (one of the more recent chapters, during the whole "Mystery of Kanda" thing). .Seshat. 00:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) but all in all we both have to admit that in Timothy's case - his bounding with his innocence - was a bizarre stroke of luck; there is no way that the innocence could preform such a complex 'set-up' to get to his accomodator - unless he knew that the thief was his accomodator's father and was whispering to him "take me, take me I'm so shiny and valuable ~<3" but then how on earth he knew that the father is a French thief and that the guy likes shiny things?? :D. but you must admit that equipment type users don't use any part of themselves in battle, even Miranda - she uses time record, not her body nor mind to control the time. The innocence stops working when accomodator looses it's conciousness - only the parasite users's innocences are capable of working despite their accomodator's unconsciousness. While Tsukikami had no problem of existing while Timothy was out(after akuma scream attack) while according to this he should back off to the jewel/head/body wherever he sits when not activated. I don't want to sound desperate(because seriously I'm not) but if Klaud's innocence is weird as it is then Timothy's one doesn't have to fall to exact category either. it can be parasite even if all the signs on heaven and earth states otherwise!! all in all we can talk it over and over again and look at the problem from all points of view but only Hoshino's character profile(oh glorious profile, Where Art Thou?!) would debunk any doubts. Furthermore the fact of Timothy's being a parasite user come from somewhere and it was "approved" by the rest - and no-one is really denying the fact - then there must be some sort of a source(of which we are not aware of) that not only states his exorcist status but also reveals his height blood type(!!). --Wszemir 01:34, February 14, 2011 (UTC) XD Yes, it would be nice if we had a character profile. I own the first nineteen volumes and the fanbook, but unfortunately none of them have Timothy's profile in them (the fanbook was printed before the creation of Timothy's character). Volume 20 will soon be coming out in my area, and hopefully it will be in there; if it is, we'll see then. For now, why don't we just leave out the type? We'll get information on it sooner or later (Hoshino is way overdue on giving us character biographies). .Seshat. 01:44, February 14, 2011 (UTC) unfortunately, something has to be written(I vote for parasite! *joking*) furthermore maybe someone else from the wikia or unregistered contributors might KNOW anything which would be a great turn of events! --Wszemir 01:51, February 14, 2011 (UTC) It would be nice, yes. But until someone does step forward with the reference, we can't put down false information. .Seshat. but I could SWEAR that I SAW his profile somewhere - it was a raw scan but still - wait a minute - weren't it in the compilation books!? the "gray banquet" ones??? O_____o like here -> http://mangahelpers.com/forum/showthread.php?t=54881&page=5 --Wszemir 08:23, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I've looked around, and the compilation book (which is damned hard to find information on) was printed before Timothy was introduced. The compilation book is, more or less, a summary of the series up until that point (again, before Timothy) with character biographies that were available in the fanbook, which I own. I'll believe that he had a profile in a raw chapter scan, but that information is no longer available (once they translate it to English and post it online, those kinds of things either get deleted or fade away because of licensing). You can try to find the information, but I highly doubt you will. We will simply have to wait for it to come out; there's no point in scrambling or putting out false information if it is going to be released soon. .Seshat. 08:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, sorry, my information from above might be a bit flawed insofar as the release date of Timothy's character (it's one thirty in the morning, I have to get up in a few hours and go to work, and I'm very, very tired...)... But my point still stands. Timothy isn't in the fanbook. Borders will be releasing Volume 20 soon. His biography will probably be in it. There is absolutely no profile (that I could find) available online, and the volumes we have right now aren't very helpful. Since this has been raised as such an issue, we can't just post one or the other without having reference material, of which there is none. At this point, we have no choice but to wait until our resources change. .Seshat. 09:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) http://img132.imageshack.us/i/img8906timothy.jpg/ (!!!!) ok what about this then? it's not the fanbook stuff but looks pretty reliable to me. and as far as I know the additional materials of volume 20 are related to Kanda's past only. but I might be wrong since I have nothing more than what internet says about it --Wszemir 10:22, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Ooh, you found something~! Alright, so comparing the "Innocence Data" in that image from Timothy's, Marie's and Chaozii's, the top line of characters to the left seem to say "Type" (they all look the same in all three cases, and if you want to Google Translate compare it you'll see the characters look very similar) (タイプ = "Type"), and the characters below the "Type" for Chaozii and Marie are exactly the same as they are in the fanbook. For the characters below "Type", I don't know what the characters to the right of the forward slash mean, but I do know that In Chaozii and Marie's cases, the characters to the left mean "Equipment" (becauase, again, they're the same characters as they are in the fanbook, and not just for Chaozii and Marie, but for every equipment type user). 寄生虫 These are the characters for the word "Parasite"; they're the exact same characters that are used in the fanbook for Krory, Allen, Suman, Hevlaska, Klaud, and.... Timothy! You were right! Timothy is a parasite type! ^.^ .Seshat. 14:17, February 14, 2011 (UTC) thank you, thank you*bows* Plese let ME officially change the information on the page and add a reference xD --Wszemir 14:58, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Phatom G Thief Isn't it supposed to be called Phantom G Theif? --Cococrash11 00:14, March 2, 2011 (UTC) No... It's Phantom Thief G. That's how it's referred to in English. If you're looking at how it's done in Japanese, you have to keep in mind that Japanese is written in subject object verb, while English is done in subject verb object. .Seshat. 02:06, March 2, 2011 (UTC) So you're saying that its just what it says is diffrent between Japanese, and English? --Cococrash11 02:20, March 2, 2011 (UTC) When something's written in Japanese, they do it subject, object, verb. Like "Sally ball throws". But they read it as "Sally throws the ball". When you do it in English, it's subject, verb, object, so "Sally throws the ball". I don't know how they write "Phantom Thief G" in Japanese, but in English it's Phantom Thief G: He's a 'phantom thief', and his 'name' is G. .Seshat. 02:26, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Phantom Thief G or Phantom Thief G.? Is it Phantom Thief G or Phantom Thief G.? --Cococrash11 03:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC) It's Phantom Thief G; there is no period. .Seshat. 03:15, April 7, 2011 (UTC)